Unfaithful
by ButterflyRogue
Summary: ONESHOT AU ROMY based on the song Unfaithful by Rihanna. Further information inside. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Disclamer: I don't own Rogue, Remy or Cody or any other character from Marvel Universe

A/N – Just a little songfic oneshot that came to me while listeneing ot the song Unfaithful by Rihanna. I know I'm breaking the rules but I don't care…

Pairings: Rogue/Cody, Rogue/Remy

Notes: AU, no powers, Rogue is married to Cody and lives with him in Mississippi happily untill she meets a certain Cajun. Cody is Remy's age and they are both about five years older than Rogue. Rogue's POV.

**UNFAITHFUL**

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me…_

The day Ah married Cody seemed like the happiest day of mah life. We were childhood friends, he was mah highschool sweetheart even though he was oldah than me, Ah waited foh him ta come back when he left foh a few years to the University of New Orleans so we could get married when he came back. And we did. And Ah was happy. Everything was so right. He was all Ah wanted in a man. Those angelic blue eyes, golden locks, good looks and brains all in one person. At least Ah thought Ah was happy. At least Ah thought he was all Ah wanted. Ah was so wrong. Everyting got so wrong…

_…Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company…_

Ah should have listened ta mah friends. They told meh Ah was way too young ta get married. Ah wasn't even nineteen yet. They told meh Ah don't know the difference between real love and childish affection yet. Ah didn't see that up untill now. Ah lived in mah own little world of fairy tales and beautiful princesses and knights in shining armours and Ah thought that first love is alwahs eternal. It is now, after almost a year of us being married, Ah see that we are so different. At first Ah fooled mahself by that old saying that the first year of marriage is the hardest. Now Ah know Ah made a mistake.

_…He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue…_

But as much as Ah want to, Ah cain't tell him how Ah feel about this. Ah cain't tell him Ah was mistaken. He still holds that spark of hope in those blue eyes of his and Ah just cain't force mahself ta break his illusions. Sometimes it seemes ta meh that Ah am oldah than he is. Sometimes when he talks about his plans foh the future, our future, Ah almost feel like cryin' 'cause Ah just don't wanna dissapoint him, but at the same time, Ah cain't fool him anymore…Ah still love him. Ah really do. But with each day passing by, Ah realize this isn't the kind of love you need ta feel in order ta marry someone.

_…The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true…_

Mah friends were so right. Ah didn't know the difference between real love and childish affection. Ah was so wrong. And now Ah'm doin' an even bigger mistake by not telling him the truth. Still, the truth is, Ah would probably still be livin' in ignorance foh a while if He hadn't shown up. Cody and Ah met him about two months ago when we were comin' back from our saturday evening dinner at the local restaurant. Cody reckognised him as one of the boys that attended the University with him. Ah never got the impression that they were good friends, they just knew each other from several classes. At least that's what Cody told meh. That's when Ah realized Ah'm not in love with Cody anymoah. Ah wouldn't be likin' someone else if Ah was, would Ah?

_…And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying…_

Ah know Ah'm a terrible person. Falling in love with mah husband's friend. Cheating on him with his friend. But Ah just cain't help mahself. Ah know Ah'm makin' a mistake. It's not like when Ah got married. Ah didn't realize it was wrong then. But still, when he looks at meh with those oh so dark eyes of his…Ah just forget about everything. When he smiles, when he touches me, kisses me…Ah simply go crazy. And it's not just some raw passion. When Ah'm with him, Ah feel so safe, so complete and calm. Ah feel like Ah never felt before. Ah feel that Ah finally got to know what true love really is.

_…I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer…_

How can someone make meh so happy but so sad and miserable at the same moment? When Ah'm in his arms, Ah forget all about Cody, but the second Ah see his worried blue eyes askin' meh why did Ah came so late again, Ah just wanna burst into tears and confess him everything. Ah don't though. I think of another lie every time and it kills meh to do this ta him. Ah guess Ah'm just not ment to be a good person. That's what mah daddy used ta say ta meh when he'd beat meh. He told meh Ah was a bad little girl and that no one would want ta be friends with such a bad girl as meh. Maybe that was the reason why Ah married Cody so early. Maybe Ah saw him as someone who could rescue meh from mah messed up family. 'S funny, though, 'cause he never halped meh when daddy would come into our house to yell or hit meh again. He alwahs said he didn't want ta mess into mine and mah daddy's things. Ah think he is just to afraid of mah daddy. Maybe that's the reason Ah hafta find protection elsewhere…

_…I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date…_

And now Ah sit in front of a big mirror trying to cover the bruise under mah eye. Another reminder from mah daddy. Cody still doesn't want us to move away from the County as much as Ah pleaded ta him. Ah can feel Cody standing nearby, although Ah cain't see him. He won't belive meh that Ah'm goin' out with the girls again. It's the third time this week. But tonight Ah jus' don't wanna stay home. Tonight Ah wanna sleep in his arms and feel safe again.

_…A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well…_

He touches my bruise gently and appologises for the milionth time foh not stopping mah daddy from hittin' meh. He offers his usual reason for not bein' there foh me and Ah accept it with a nod. He nevah helps me, tough he alwahs feels sorry and promises he'll help meh next time. He nevah does. Ah bite mah lip as he asks me where am Ah goin' but the lie slips out of mah mouth so naturally. Like Ah've been lyin' all of mah life. He doesn't belive meh, but he nods nevertheless. He acceps mah excuse as Ah accept his. He knows it's not workin' out between us, but still he says nothin'. Still he pretends he doesn't know anythin'.

_…Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying…_

Ah stand up and pick out the clothes as he walks out of the room. He asks no further questions. Ah hate mahself foh doin' this. Still, Ah cain't force mahself ta end this nonsense once and for all. Ah can hear Cody movin' somewhere in the kitchen and mah heart aches with every second passing by. Tears well up in mah eyes as Ah picture him takin' the glass with trembling hands and pouring himself some kind of drink. Ah'm destroying him, but still a sadistic part of meh is enjoyin' this feeling of bein' in control. Of having two men fightin' over meh. Of having a loving husband and a home and a handsome lover at the same time.

_…Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore…_

He stands next to the kitchen window as Ah slowly make mah way towards the door.

"Don't be long, honey." He almost pleads

"Ah won't." Ah choke down a sob as Ah can almost hear his heart shattering into pieces. Mah head urges meh to run ta him and nevah leave his side again, but mah heart longs for another. Mah heart has left his side a while ago and it will nevah be his again.

_…I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)…_

Ah wipe out the tears threatening to spill out of mah eyes as Ah hurry to the end of the street. There, around that corner, he is waiting foh meh. Ah speed up and mah heart starts pounding faster as Ah see a glimpse of a familiar trench coat leaning on his motorcycle. He hears mah footsteps and turns around flicking out his cigarette in the proces. His wide grin is quickly swiched by a frown as he notices my swallowed cheek. Ah can see his fist clench as he touches it gently.

"Who did dis t'you, chere?" he asks in a low voice, his dark eyes boiling with hidden anger.

"It's nothin' Rem. Don't ya worry." Ah try to manage a smile but mah eyes give me away and he knows very well what happened. Ah told him about mah father before. He goes stiff foh a moment and Ah know he is tryin' hard not to overreact. Ah know, at that moment, that he would alwahs defend meh. That he would nevah allow mah daddy ta hit meh again. And even though that situation didn't occurre yet, even the thought of it makes mah feel safe. Ah kiss him fully on the lips and climb on his motorcycle behind him.

Yeah, Ah know Ah'm makin' a mistake. And, yeah, there will be consequences. But as we speed through the empty streets towards his hotel room, as the wind ruffles mah hair and mah head rests on his shoulder inhaling his scent of worn leather and cigarettes from his brown duster, Ah know this is one mistake Ah'm not sorry about…

---X---

A/N - Well, this was done fast. It took me about a half an hour…Please tell me what you think!


End file.
